OQ one-shots
by Miss.ParrillaMenzel
Summary: A collection of OQ one-shots. Ratings vary.
1. SEND PROMPTS

Please send me prompts to write from and I will try to do as many as possible, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment so I should be able to do regular updates for the next few weeks.

* * *

I will try to write for a variety of ratings but smut isn't my strong point just a warning, as soon as I get prompts I will start writing. Don't hesitate to suggest any ideas!


	2. AU: you saved me

**_Prompt: Regina is being held hostage and Robin is the police officer that rescues her_**

"I've been watching that house for the last 3 weeks Chief. Please, there's a woman in there and she has been suffering for God knows how long, I know it ... please."

Robin Locksley is one of the best detectives in the city of New York and he had given thousands of previous victims his card in case of a second emergency. He usually wished that they wouldn't need to call for his help, but this one young woman he had encountered at the hospital a number of weeks back. She had been brought in with severe injuries thought to be inflicted by her husband, but as she insisted that she was okay and that it was some ass trying to mug her on the street, she was released.

He can't get her out of his mind, he saw the fear in her eyes as her husband took her from the hospital. Robin had this hunch that there was more to this, so he had discretely followed the pair home. He's been sleeping in his car for 3 weeks watching that house. Watching Mr Blanchard leave and lock the door behind him each and every morning, infuriating Robin to no end as he has been told he is not allowed to infiltrate without hard evidence that he is holding his young wife in their home against her will.

So for 3 weeks Robin has begged his Chief to let him just knock on the door and talk to her, to ask if everything is okay and his answer has been _no_ every time until today.

"Fine Locksley but I swear to God if you have been stalking that house for 3 weeks and there's nothing wrong you aren't doing field work for 2 months!"

"Worth it." Robin announced cheekily down the phone hanging up before his Chief changed his mind. He just had to wait for Blanchard to leave for work then he could make his move. it was another agonising 10 minutes before Mr Blanchard left his home, and Robin waited a further 5 just to make sure he wasn't coming back before walking up to the house and knocking gently on the door.

"Mrs Blanchard open the door please, I'm here to help you."

Regina has been locked in this house for 4 years, she only married that bastard because he wanted a trophy wife and she wanted to pay for her fathers medical care because she couldn't provide that for him on her own and it's all she had to live for. Until after their second month of marriage, when she found out that Leopold had gotten her pregnant after one of the many nights he had come home drunk and thrown her into the bed, over the couch or held her against the wall she can't remember. There had been too many nights like that, there still are. But the moment that little bundle of joy entered her world she found a reason to live and love again.

Now little Henry at 4 years old thankfully doesn't understand that Mr Blanchard, as he called him, was keeping him and his mother hostage, he just knew that his mommy was sad sometimes and that he makes his mommy happy. Regina had just sat in the living room with her little boy in her arms with his head cradled into her neck as Leopold went off to work for the day. She wants to leave but she suppresses the urge to walk through the door as she knows he has the house filled with cameras, knows that she's being watched every second of every day and that if she ran Blanchard would have someone after them the second she busted open the door. So Regina stays and focusses all of her energy on her son.

That is until she hears a knock on the door.

"Mrs Blanchard open the door please, I'm here to help you.

Robin stood impatiently on the other side of the door waiting for her to answer. God he didn't even know her first name and he was desperate for her to show her face so he can take her away form this place because despite what she said in the ER he knows a victim when he sees one and he knows that Blanchard has put her through hell. with that in mind he knocks on the door a second time and begs her.

"Please just open the door, I know what he has done to you, I saw it in your eyes the second he turned up at the ER to drag you home. Please let me help you, let me take you away from this you don't have to live this life anymore."

That did it for Regina, the tears that threatened to leave her eyes fall down the smooth skin of her cheeks she softly stood up as to not wake her sleeping son in her arms and she tentatively took small steps towards the door. With a new found strength and confidence she shouted to the man on the other side of the door.

"It's locked I cant get out. Break down the door and do it fast because he'll know when the door opens and he'll send someone, just get me and my son out of here. Please."

She has a son? Oh God. Robin urged her to move away from the door and he ran his shoulder into it as hard as he could it took 3 attempts before the door finally gave way. He was prepared to usher her straight to his car so he could take her to the station but the beauty that stood before him put a shock in his system, it was as if the world had stopped around him and only she and her son existed. _HER SON_. It brought him back to his senses when Regina fell to the floor with her boy and began hysterically crying as the cool breeze hit her face for the first time in weeks.

Robin rushed to her side and picked her up, held her in his arms bridal style, while she still held her peaceful, oblivious son. He whispered in her ear,

"What's your name?"

"Regina, Regina Mills, not Blanchard. And this is my son Henry." she looked up into his big blue eyes as she spoke softly to him, "you saved me..."

"Robin, my name's Robin milady." Regina let herself smile in the comforting arms of this stranger, as she hears a little voice in her ear "Mommy?"

"Robin... take us away from here?"

"Of course milady" he said with a smile that showed off his cute dimples perfectly, it was then that he swore to himself that he will never let this woman or her son see pain again.


	3. Vampire Regina

**_Prompt: Vampire OQ. Rated M_**

This is by far Robin's favourite way to make love, to feel her luscious lips encase the rough skin of his neck as she sucks at it before sinking her fangs into the supple flesh. It's the mix of pleasure and pain, it turns him on to no end and Regina knows that, she uses it to her advantage. She teases him at every opportunity she gets in the day; sneaks up behind him when he's making lunch for the boys and nibbles his ear, drags her nails along his thigh under the table at dinner with the uncharmings without even sneaking a glance at him. It's been going on all week and he can't take it anymore.

It's Friday night and Robin is awaiting Regina coming home from work, he's arranged for the boys to stay over with Emma and Killian for the night so they can 'help' with the baby, so he can finally get some time alone with his wife after her endless teasing. He's never been more ready for anything in his life. He sends her a quick text before heading upstairs to their bedroom,

 ** _There's a bit of an emergency milady, hurry home?_**

 _Are the kids okay? What's wrong?_

 ** _Don't worry my love the boys are fine I'm just in a bit of a mess here. Don't ask just please hurry home and help me._**

 _um okay I wont be long._

It was only 5 minutes later when Regina walked through the front door, "Robin? Where are you?"

"I'm up here milady," she followed the sound of Robin's voice up to their bedroom where she found him sprawled out on their bed wearing nothing but his boxers and a smirk. She sighed at the sight before her hiding a smile from her husband as she rids herself of her blazer and flicks off her heals.

"I thought you said there was an emergency thief,"

"Well there is the kids are with Emma and I haven't fucked you in nearly two weeks and your relentless teasing is killing me, so yes there is an emergency milady and you know just how to help me." he replied giving his wife the cheesiest grin he could muster, showing his cute dimples off perfectly. Damn it he knew how to get her to give in. Robin winked suggestively at Regina and that did it for her she decided to give him what he wants, well kind of.

"Fine thief," She edged towards him without breaking eye contact she removed a piece of her clothing with each step she took. As she began to straddle her husband in nothing but her lace panties, Robin slid a hand up her ribs and grazed her breast with his fingertips, but before he could do anything further, Regina flicked her wrist and both of his hands were pinned against the headboard with magical bonds. "No touching for you"

"But..."

"Nope. Did you really think I'd completely give in and give you everything you want? Well no dear I'm going to have my wicked way with you," she said with a devious smirk as she traced his ear with her tongue before dragging the edge of her teeth along it giving him just enough to tease, to tell him he'd get what he wants eventually. The moment he felt her teeth on his ear his hips bucked up into hers, to try and get some, any friction because he was painfully hard he didn't want any more teasing. He just wanted to fuck her senseless. "Not yet thief"

"Please Regina I need you." he said with a groan as she grinded down against his hardness. There was something about his voice that she just couldn't resist and she couldn't deny that she was just as turned on as he was, she could already feel her wetness soaking through the lace covering her core. So, just this once, she thought and she flicked her wrist once more and their was nothing between them no panties, no boxers, just her hot wet core against his hardness. Regina rolled her hips dragging herself over the length of Robin's cock before finally lifting herself up and sinking down onto him both letting out breathy moans and groans at the contact they've been deprived of for too long. She set a steady pace and let herself get caught up in the feeling of having him, her thief inside her she almost forgets about what she, well they crave the most during sex. She releases her fangs and drags them along Robin's jaw, not biting him, just yet again teasing him. Robin groaned at the contact tugging at his magical bonds and he began to thrust up harder into Regina hitting the sweet spot inside her that lets her feel so much pleasure.

"Please Regina I'm so close, I need it... touch yourself for me love," Regina let out a breathy moan at the change of angle and rhythm, and traced a hand down between them and began to rub tight circles over her clit. It all felt so delicious. Robin's hips began to buck and she knew he was about to tip over the edge, as was she. So she moved her head to reach his neck more comfortably and sucked on his supple flesh for a few seconds before finally sinking her teeth into his skin. That brought Robin crashing over the edge as he thrusted up roughly into Regina filling her with his cum, the taste of Robin's blood and the feeling of him filling her did it and Regina's orgasm washed over her as she began squeezing rhythmically around her husbands cock.

Robin was the first to speak, "That was..."

"Amazing."

"Amazing." Regina rolls off of him, releases his bonds and snuggles into his side and chuckles to herself as she hears her husband say... "So round two?"


	4. OQ Family (Future)

**prompt:** _Please write a fluffy (no smut, please!) AU of what life would be like had Robin not died and what the world of Mills would be like._

 **This might not be quite what you had in mind but I hope you like it.**

Regina woke up to the feeling of her thief playing with her hair, stroking his fingers through her freshly cut locks, something that has become a habit for the two. It's a comforting feeling to wake to, one that she hoped she would never have to lose. However content her husband was making her feel, Regina couldn't shake the nerves that she felt because she had decided that she was going to tell him today... She looked up slowly at Robin to see a peaceful look still upon his face as he remained in a deep slumber, _perfect._ Regina carefully waved her hand to change her night shirt into the special one she bought for this morning.

Regina then tilted her head and began to place light kisses along Robin's jaw until his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful," he said in that rough tone Regina oh so loved to hear in the morning.

"Morning thief," she whispered with a small giggle, _its now or never..._ Regina slowly slipped the covers down to her waist to bare her t-shirt whilst Robin was checking his phone. As Robin turned back over to his wife, he noticed she was wearing something she definitely wasn't last night, Regina couldn't help but giggle at the puzzled look on his face as his eyes followed the downwards pointing arrow on her shirt to her stomach where the words "number 3" rested. Once Robin had processed the words his head flew up and he jumped to his knees.

"Really?" he whispered as his eyes began to tear up. Regina could only nod before she was embraced by her thief. They were both crying as they held on to each other for what seemed like a lifetime. The moment was disturbed by an eager Roland bursting through the bedroom door.

"Gina, did you tell daddy yet?"

"I did baby," Regina said as she held her boy close to her.

"Roland knew before me?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help it, he walked in on me being sick in the bathroom and he was crying because he thought I was hurt and I just had to tell him," Regina admitted with a guilty smile. By that time Roland had sat on his Gina's lap with his head on her chest and hand on her belly, Robin almost began crying again at the sight, but instead he embraced them both and brought his hand to join Roland's. The family sat there in a comfortable silence until Roland tilted his head to kiss Regina's cheek and he whispered something the soulmates weren't expecting to hear from the boy...

"I love you mommy." Regina's eyes leapt up to meet Robin's, she was speechless, trying her best not to cry again she held Roland's head to her chest, kissed the top of his little head and whispered " I love you too baby."


End file.
